I write this letter on behalf of the SGC
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: What happens when Daniel and Teal'C decide to write a letter to the president? S/J Ship,


I Send This Letter on Behalf of the SGC

**Sorry about this... this story just doesn't want to be uploaded properly. This is fixed... and still unbeta-ed.**

Teal'C was sat on a chair in Daniels lab, "What are you saying Daniel Jackson?"

"I'm saying we should sent a letter the president, and get him to excuse Jack and Sam from the fraternization rule. Then they can stop tiptoeing around each other, don't you think that's a good idea?" Teal'C nodded slightly.

"Indeed." Daniel smiled widely he grabbed a pen and piece of paper.

"Okay how should we start?"

_To__ Mr. President,_

_I send you this letter on behalf of the whole of the SGC staff, excluding Colonel Jonathon O'Neill, and Major Samantha Carter. We would like you to consider lifting the Regulations, in regards to Fraternization. I ask this because of the following reasons._

_Both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have saved the Universe on multiple occasions._

_Colonel O'Neill was sent out on the first Stargate Mission even though he was not of sound mind. _

_Major Carter is the leading Astrophysist in the United States, and she spends 98% of her time, on base working, even when she should be sleeping, she is known for pulling all nighters for three days strait. _

_Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have been denying their feelings for each other for the five years, not making any moves because it is against the regs. _

_Even Major Carters Father thinks they should be involved romantically, and he doesn't like anyone she dates._

_If the relationship was to go badly, they are far too professional to let it affect their work relationship._

_And the sexual tension is really hard for the rest of us to deal with._

_So please consider our request._

_Regards,_

_Dr. Daniel Jackson, SGC_

"Now we just have to wait and see," Daniel sighed at the thought of waiting, like a kid on Christmas Eve.

"Indeed"

Three weeks later SG1 along with General Hammond and Janet Fraser, arrived in Washington for a presentation ball, they went strait for their hotel to get ready.

Sam and Janet both went to Janet's room, she had insisted on them getting ready together so she could do Sam's hair and makeup, Sam had just given in, she knew she wouldn't win that fight anyway. They had gone shopping for dresses a while ago seeming as it was a Black and White ball on request of the President. NO UNIFORMS! That was his order.

_Flashback_

"_SG1 and Dr. Fraser to General Hammonds office, SG1 and Dr. Fraser to General Hammonds office," Walter called over the PA system"_

_They all gathered in the briefing room, ten minutes later. _

"_Now you are probably wondering why I called you in here, well The president called just fifteen minutes ago and told me he wants all of you at a presentation ball, tomorrow evening, It is a Black and White ball, no uniforms so please find something nice to wear!" Before anyone had a chance to question Janet let out a uncharacteristic squeal. _

"_TOMORROW! Permission for Major Carter and I to be excused for the rest of the day!" Sam was confused._

"_Janet what are you talking about?" Janet raised an eyebrow._

"_I have helped you to get ready for enough dates to I know you have a total of four dresses, none of which are appropriate to wear to a presidents ball. And I defiantly need a new dress, my hair done, this takes awhile, so Sir do we have permission to leave," George smiled at Janet's excitement and Sam's discomfort, and nodded._

"_Yes, dismissed," Sam sighed, looking at Jack as if to say 'help-me-please' he just chuckled softly to himself._

"_We are gonna have fun!" Janet practically sung._

_An hour later they were at the closest formal dress store, Janet was changed into civvies, but Sam wore the only thing she had in her locker that was clean, a pair of camouflage BDU pants, and a black shirt, along with her combat boots, she had ridden her motorbike into work that day so she didn't bother wearing anything but her BDU's and her leather jacket. _

_By five o'clock that afternoon Janet had made Sam try on at least twenty dresses but they still hadn't found one they agreed on. Sam grabbed a black dress off the rack and tried it on, it was a low back scoop neck, right down to just above her breasts, satin dress that clung to her in all the right places, Janet let out a squeal._

"_That's it you have to get that one."_

_End Flashback_

Sam was sat in a chair as her friend pulled at her hair with a flat iron, after pulling a small section of Sam's hair into a beret she started on her makeup.

The boys picked them up at Janet's room at 18:30.

"Wow, Jan you look amazing," Daniel gawked at her knee length spaghetti strap dress, he slip his arm around her waist and lead her out the door, Sam rushed to the door still pulling on the pair of black stiletto's Jan had made her buy. Jack just stood their mouth hung open at the site of her.

"You look lovely Major Carter," Teal'C said with a half smile, it was usually the best you got out of him.

"Thanks T," she grabbed her clutch and shut the door behind her, "sir? Were you going to say something or just stair?" he coughed slightly.

"Carter, you look beautiful," She smiled, "really beautiful."

"Thank you sir, you look rather dashing yourself, as do you Teal'C," she smiled at both of the men; Jack offered her his black tux clad arm, her arm looked albino as she wrapped it arm his. Teal'C just smiled at his friends, hoped that the president would help them.

They all slid into the limo that had been organized to pick them up, they joked and laughed the whole way there.

When they arrived they were greeted personally by the president.

"SG1, General Hammond, and Dr. Fraser!" he smiled shaking each of their hands, "I'm glad you could come, the ceremony will start soon and then we can mingle!" He seemed oddly overjoyed that had showed up.

They all took a seat at their round table Sam sat next too Jack, they always seemed to sit a little closer then the Air Force would allow, Janet sat directly across from her, next to Daniel, Sam knew that Janet and Daniel liked each other, she had been trying to talk Janet into telling Daniel for a while, but she was adamant that he didn't like her back.

The president had presented all of the awards, and was doing his closing speech, or so they thought.

"In the audience we have a very special team, they go above and beyond the call of duty every day, they are the best and brightest of their fields, though some act brighter then the others. These people have been awarded the highest military awards for bravery amongst other things, they do the classified work that keeps the country and world safe, and they do this without complaint. But their loyalty comes at a price, they spend 98% of their time together on base or in the field. This is especially evident in the relationships of Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill." They looked shocked.

"Yes I am sorry to single you two out but you will thank me in a minute," Sam sunk slightly into her chair when everyone turned to look at them. "And because of this dedication to the United States of America, General Hammond, their team and each other, their team mates, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and T Murray, have requested them to be exempt from the Fraternization regulations," Sam looked shocked at Daniel, she gave him the 'you-are-so-dead-if-we-go-down-for-this' look. Jack replicated her look and Daniel just smiled nervously.

"I agree with your team, you deserve this!" everyone stared at them waiting for something to happen, Sam looked really embarrassed and nervous, Jack just started laughing.

"Spacemonkey, I love you kid!" he turned to Sam and smiled at her, tilting her head slightly. Neither knew who closed the gap, but before they knew it, their mouths were moving softly together with an intensity neither had expected.

The room erupted in applause but nothing could distract the couple, so wrapped up in their…coupling.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**JJ:P**


End file.
